Pasion Prohibida
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: Es un AU. Pues trata sobre dos amigos Kai y Ray, que se aman mucho, pero despues de unos meses, sus padres les diran algo que cambiara su vida de forma radical.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Categoría: AU.

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: KaixRay

Pasión Prohibida

En una ciudad llamada Tokio dos chicos caminaban por el parque rumbo a sus casas mientras platicaban, muy entre tenidos, bueno en realidad uno era el que platicaba y el otro solo respondía.

te gusto la clase de cocina, Kai- pregunto un joven de ojos color ámbar, de cabello negro y largo y de piel apiñonada.

hn…- contesto, un muchacho de cabello bicolor, de hermosos ojos rubí y de piel clara.

vamos Kai, no fue tan mala- decía entre risas el joven de ojos ámbar.

cállate, Ray que no viste que ese tonto de Sawada me tiro encima toda la harina- respondió Kai

no tienes por que enfadarte, además fue muy gracioso, admítelo a ti también de causo gracia y no culpes a Átala, el no tuvo la culpa de que tu te atravesaras en el momento en que me daba la harina- decía Ray mientras se forma en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa.

oye Ray, cambiando de tema, como es viernes quisiera saber si no quieres ir a quedarte a mi casa- pregunto Kai

eso me agradaría, bien vamos a tu casa, Kaito-chan- dijo el joven Ray mientras comenzaba a correr.

bien, vamos a mi…como me llamaste Ray- agrego kai al examinar bien la frase dicha por Ray, mientras corría tras el.

Después de correr un rato Ray tropezó con una piedra y cayo, como Kai ya estaba muy cerca también cayo, quedando en encima de Ray y quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

ya te atrape Ray, ahora si veras lo que les pasa a las personas que osan llamarme "Kaito-chan"-dijo Kai

que me vas a hacer Kai- decía Ray mientras veía como Kai se paraba y lo cargaba- a donde me llevas Kai- dijo preocupado viendo como el ruso-japonés comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la fuente del parque con el en brazos.

Cuando Kai estuvo cerca de la fuente, sin decir nada soltó a Ray dentro de la fuente, logrando que quedara empapado.

no es justo Kai- decía Ray mientras se levantaba y salía de la fuente- eres muy malo, lo único que hice fue decirte "Chan" no veo cual es el problema- agrego el koneko

Kai al ver a Ray vio como le escurría el agua.

quieres callarte, ya es tarde y debemos ir a que te cambies de ropa, no quiero que después me culpes de que te enfermaste- decía Kai mientras comenzaba a caminar.

oye Kai, hay algo que tengo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo el joven Ray con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

que es lo que quieres Ray- respondió Kai

lo que quiero decirte es que…que yo… que yo…que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti- dijo con nerviosismo Ray

Ray, no se que decir, tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano, aunque pensándolo bien, yo tu también me gustas- dijo Kai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

me haces muy feliz Kaito-chan, esto quiere decir que somos novios?- pregunto Ray

por supuesto que si, no seas tontito Rayito- respondió Kai mientras abraza a su chico

no creo que quieras ser haciendo eso- argumento Ray con una sonrisa, mientras le indicaba a Kai para que viera su ropa, la cual ya se encontraba mojada acusa del abrazo.

demonios, creo que lo mejor es ir a mi casa- dijo Kai tomando la mano de Ray y comenzando a caminar, media hora después llegaron a la "casa" de Kai (en realidad era una mansión, por decir lo menos), entonces Ray se sorprendió mucho, detuvo su caminar y le dijo a Kai.

Kai tu vives en esta enorme mansión?- dijo muy confundido Ray

si, este es mi hogar, bienvenido a la mansión Hiwatari- respondió Kai con una gran sonrisa indicándole a Ray que pasara, pues aun tenían que atravesar el jardín.

Kai antes de entrar debes saber que yo no tengo dinero, y que soy de un nivel mucho mas bajo, eso quiere decir que cuando tus padres sepan de nuestra relación no la aceptaran y pues no quiero causarte problemas- decía Ray reflejando tristeza en su voz

Ray, a mi no me importa el dinero, y por mi padre no te preocupes el esta de viaje y cuando regrese yo le explicare lo nuestro, sino lo entiende entonces le haré ver que esta equivocada, además no creo que lo haga, pues el quiere mi felicidad- dijo Kai, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ray para besarlo.

si, tienes mucha razón kaito-chan- agrego Ray antes de unir sus labios a los de Kai

Luego de eso pasaron dos meses y ellos estaban muy felices, pues todo era alegría a su alrededor, los sirvientes de su mansión estaban muy contentos de que el joven Hiwatari estuviera enamorado de un buen muchacho, pues desde que había llegado a la mansión, el les ayudaba a hacer sus labores, aunque ellos no se lo pidieran, y como los jóvenes habían salido a su escuela, pues dos sirvientes se pusieron a conversar.

recuerdas la primer semana que paso el joven Kon en esta mansión Sairu- pregunto la ama de llaves, al chofer

como no recordarla, Saiyuki- respondió Sairu mientras recordaba

Flash Back

Un sábado por la mañana Kai había salido a su empresa para verificar que sus negocios estuvieran bien y como Ray se encontraba aburrido decidió ayudarle al chef a preparar el desayuno para Kai, con esas intenciones se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con que ya estaba el desayuno, y se dijo a si mismo.

mi mismo, creo que tenemos que buscar a alguien mas a quien ayuda- dijo el joven Kon mientras se dirigía al jardín y miraba como el chofer se encontraba lavando la limosina y el auto preferido de Kai, entonces decidió acercarse a el para poder ayudarle.

CONTINUARA…

Nota: Este fic lo escribi para ganar tiempo para seguir con mi fic de "Amigo o enemigo, lo que pasa es que no he tenido ideas y así, espero que les guste.


	2. Capitulo 2: La verdad

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Categoría: AU.

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: KaixRay

Dedicado a mi prima de 2:

La verdad

Flash Back

Un sábado por la mañana Kai había salido a su empresa para verificar que sus negocios estuvieran bien y como Ray se encontraba aburrido decidió ayudarle al chef a preparar el desayuno para Kai, con esas intenciones se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con que ya estaba el desayuno, y se dijo a si mismo.

-mi mismo, creo que tenemos que buscar a alguien mas a quien ayuda- dijo el joven Kon mientras se dirigía al jardín y miraba como el chofer se encontraba lavando la limosina y el auto preferido de Kai, entonces decidió acercarse a el para poder ayudarle.

-disculpa, puedo ayudarte- dijo Ray con una gran sonrisa, dirigida al hombre que lava los dos autos.

-no es necesario señorito,- respondió el chofer amablemente

-por favor, no me llames "señorito", se me hace muy formal- agrego Ray- llámame Ray.

-como usted quiera, señorito Ray- respondió el hombre.

-bueno, esta bien, llámame como quieras- respondió el joven Kon con una gran sonrisa

-por que quiere ayudarme señorito?- pregunto confundido el chofer

-a mi me gusta ayudar a las personas, y como esta no es mi casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar en algo- contesto Ray

-no es necesario, en verdad se lo agradezco señorito- dijo el chofer

-de acuerdo, entonces veré que hacer, gracias por molestarte en responderme-dijo Ray

Fin Flash Back

-es muy lindo el joven Ray, me alegra que el señorito Kai se haya enamorado de el-dijo Saiyuki

-si, yo también me alegro por el joven Hiwatari, si el no hubiera conocido al señorito Ray, seguramente seguiría siendo el chico solitario y frió que era antes.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de la mansión Hiwatari un chico de ojos rubí le hablaba a su amor.

-Ray hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo Kai

-dime que es lo que pasa mi amor- respondió Ray

- pues yo quiero saber si tu- dijo kai colocándose enfrente de Ray y arrodillándose- Ray Kon tu te casarías conmigo?- pregunto Hiwatari mostrando un hermoso anillo con un diamanten el centro y rodeado de hermosos rubís

-por supuesto que si mi querido kaito-chan- contesto Ray al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos de Kai- te amo tanto, que deseo compartir mi vida contigo Kai.

-eso me alegra mucho Ray- dijo Kai mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ray para besarlo.

Después del beso Ray le hablo a Kai.

-oye, Kaito-chan cuando será el día de nuestra boda- pregunto el joven Kon

-el día que tú quieras,- respondió Kai

-podría ser el día 27 de mayo?- cuestiono Ray

-por mi esta bien,- contesto Hiwatari con una sonrisa

-es que ese día es el cumpleaños de mi padre, según lo que me ha dicho Kairi- argumento el joven Kon.

-que extraña coincidencia, ese día también es el cumpleaños de mi padre- dijo Kai- no crees que deberían celebrar sus cumpleaños junto a nuestra boda.

-eso me parecería una genial idea sino fuera por que yo no conozco a mi padre, por eso quiero celebrar nuestras boda en su cumpleaños para que cuando me vea por la televisión en el día de su cumpleaños, sepa que yo lo quiero mucho- dijo muy ilusionado el joven Ray

-estoy seguro, de que el estará muy contento de verte feliz- argumento Kai

-gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, son muy importantes para mi-dijo Ray con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Después de esa confesión pasaron seis meses y Kai le dijo a Ray que quería conocer a su futura suegra, para saber si se llevaría bien con ella, entonces Kai y Ray se dirigieron a china, ya en ese país se dirigieron a Hong Kong, al llegar a esa ciudad fueron a una casa modesta de dos pisos y con jardín muy hermoso con rosas blancas, los jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta de la casa, entonces Ray le hablo a Kai.

-mi madre es muy buena, y veras que te caerá bien- dijo Ray

-estoy seguro de que a si será- respondió Hiwatari

-vamos a entrar- agrego Ray mientras tomaba a Kai de la mano

Ambos chicos entraron en la casa, al entrar se encontraban en la sala y Ray llamo a su madre para que viera a su prometido.

-Kairi- dijo Ray- Kairi, aquí se encuentra el chico del que tanto te he hablado, aquí esta mi prometido- agrego el joven Kon

-nunca me dijiste como se llama es muchacho hijo- dijo una mujer muy bonita, de ojos ámbar como los de Ray y de cabello bicolor como el de Kai, mientras se acercaba a ellos- Ray Kon, no me digas que este muchachito es tu prometido, por favor dime que no es el- dijo la mujer señalando a Kai

-Kairi, es mi prometido y su nombre es Ka…- el joven Ray no puedo terminar su frase porque Kairi lo interrumpió

-ese jovencito se llama Kai Hiwatari, y no puedes casarte con el, es mas no puedes verlo con ojos de amor- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Kairi

-perdón que me meta en su conversación pero como sabe mi nombre, y porque dice eso- dijo Kai un poco molesto por la actitud de esa mujer

-yo te conozco muy bien Kai, se que tu padre es ruso y que tu eres mitad chino, se que tu padre se llama Reiko Hiwatari y que tu segundo apellido empieza con K.- respondió Kairi

-pero, como sabe todo eso- dijo Kai

-si Kairi responde como sabes todas esas cosas de Kai- argumento Ray confundido

-chicos, eso solo se los puedo responder en Rusia, así que vamos ahora mismo antes de cometan una tontería- dijo Kairi con una voz fría, muy parecida a la de Kai

Los tres salieron de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto y ahí tomaron el primer vuelo a Rusia, después de varias horas de vuelo llegaron a Moscú y ahí tomaron un taxi para que los llevara a la residencia Hiwatari, ya en ese lugar Kairi y los chicos entraron en la sala y Kai se sorprendió mucho al ver que sus sirvientes conocían a Kairi y le decían cosas como: "que alegría verla de nuevo en esta casa señora", o "nos alegra mucho que regreso". Kairi se acerco al mayordomo y le dijo

-no se encuentra Reiko- dijo con voz seria

-si, señora, en seguida lo llamo- respondió el mayordomo mientras se iba en busca de Reiko.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que apareció un hombre de ojos rubí como los de Kai y de cabello negro como el de Ray.

-Kairi, hace tiempo que no te veía, que serán unos 13 años- respondió Reiko

-eso no importa Reiko, lo que vine a decirte es que ellos- dijo señalando a Kai y a Ray- ellos se quieren casar, diles que no pueden hacer eso, que seria algo muy malo, diles Reiko.

-Kai y Ray acérquense por favor- dijo Reiko

Los dos se acercaron al hombre tomados de la mano y Kai hablo

-papá, dime porque no puedo casarme con el, si yo lo amo con toda mi alma, les juro a ti y a usted señora Kon que nunca lo haré sufrir, yo lo amo- dijo Kai mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Ray.

-señor Hiwatari, yo también a Kai y nunca haría algo que lo lastimara, ya vera que a mi lado el será feliz, no se preocupe señor, y mamá dime porque no puedo casarme con el- dijo Ray mientras varias lagrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro

-chicos, ustedes no pueden amarse de esa manera- dijo Reiko tomando de la mano a Kairi- ustedes no pueden casarse por que ustedes son hermanos.- dijo finalmente Reiko

- esa es una gran mentira padre, el no es mi hermano y esa mujer no es mi madre- decía Kai

-tenle respeto Kai Hiwatari Kon- dijo Reiko

-así que la "H" de mi primer apellido significa "Hiwatari", verdad Kairi- dijo Ray

-así es hijo, tu y Kai son hermanos, porque su padre y yo somos esposos, lo siento hijos perdónenos no creímos que esto pasaría- dijo Kairi con tristeza en su voz

-no te puedo perdonar, no los perdono- dijo Kai- por que nos separaron, de haber estado juntos esto nunca habría pasado, los odio

-no digas eso Kaito-chan, ellos lo hicieron porque querían lo mejor para nosotros, se que estas sufriendo, pues yo también sufro por no poder tenerte a mi lado, pero que podemos hacer, solo queda aceptarlo y vivir como una familia aunque el amor que siento por ti nunca será el amor de un hermano- decía Ray al tiempo que se abrazaba a Kai

-como puedes decir eso Ray, no lo entiendo, no quiero, esto no es verdad, tu no eres mi hermano, no lo eres- decía Kai

-acéptalo Kai, Ray es tu hermano menor y desde ahora viviremos juntos aquí en Rusia, para que no vuelva a pasar nada de esto- dijo Kairi

- hagan lo que quieran, pero solo les digo una cosa, yo nunca los voy a perdonar- dijo Kai con una voz muy fría.

Pasaran dos meses y Kai y Ray se seguían amando de la misma manera solo que ahora comprendían que nunca volverían a estar juntos aunque eso fuera lo que mas desearan en este mundo.

Fin.

Nota: siento no haber escrito desde hace tiempo, es solo que no tenía inspiración y así, solo espero que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias por leerla.


End file.
